my_undertale_fnaf_and_other_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laney
Introduction Laney was just walking through snowdin, at this time she didn't have hair but suddenly she found a blonde haired human laying in the snow, she knew this human was very close to Sans so she picked up the human and noticed they were dying so she fused souls with the human. I know you're gonna go to the comments and say well this character is too cliche, well when I made Laney to be Sans' twin sister just different in a few fields. I also made versions of her like Underfell Laney and Underlust Laney I might list that later. Powers Laney has powers almost like Sans; Gaster Blasters that shoot pink cupcakes, pink bones, teleportation and telekinesis. She also has Fresh's power of censoring out curse words and Error Sans' strings. She can travel through the AU's helping CORE!Frisk with getting lonely people from timelines. She has wing dings/ those colorful jazz hands that appear to get the battle intense. She also has a force field to keep Lust sans away from her but they usually cuddle together so it depends when she wants attention from him plus she doesn't use the force field in battle sure she can dodge like Sans but she can get super weak in the end... her attacks lessen till she can't dodge or fight. She also has her cloudy ploudies that she stands on from time to time. Personality Laney is a jokester like Sans, She loves how Papyrus is well... not to be mean but, childish! She appears in Mettaton's shows once in a while, she helps muffet with pastry ideas, she helps Grillby with the bar, and is very helpful anywhere in the underground. From cleaning the house to helping Asgore rule the kingdom she is a tiny bit popular so she tries to direct the love to Papyrus... sometimes it doesn't work. She greets human's in a friendly manner, instead of creeping up behind them she appears right in front of them saying "hello, human my name is Laney what's your's" and hold's out her hand when you shake her hand the sound of a whoopee cushion comes from her hand. Laney follows the human guiding them or helping them with a problems. Looks Laney has blonde short hair, light pink eyes and freckles on her cheekbones. She wears a magenta shirt, navy blue jeans, brown boots (sometimes very dark pink), has a gray jacket across her waist and sometimes has a hot pink scarf around her neck. She has the same smile as her brother Sans. She has cracks coming from her eyes like gaster but a little bit smaller. She has holes in her palms... or atleast where her palms should be. AU's of Laney * UnderSwap Laney: she is like UnderSwap sans adorable and is a cinnamon roll. Underswap Laney might be swapped either with Gaster or MK I just don't know who to swap her with. * UnderFell Laney: She has black highlights in her hair and has a gold tooth and sharp teeth just like her brother Sans and is just like the regular hormonal teen. She says whatever to Papyrus's commands and texts on her phone a lot. * UnderLust Laney/ Valentine: She has flowers in her hair and her main colors are pink and red. She is a stripper at Grillby's and is the best friend of Classic Laney. * Reapertale Laney: Goddess of animals/nature wears the skin of a grey wolf I would write others but I can't describe the rest Her Bedroom Her room had a loft bed on the left side of the door (which was in the middle of the wall) with light pink sheets and dark purple quilt and pillow, under the bed with it being a loft bed and all was a light blue bean bag chair and little TV, on the right side of the room was a big desk and furry chair, there were red pink and blue Christmas lights hanging on the walls, there was also a purple and pink rug on the floor (which was hard wood. The walls and ceiling was white but also decorated with autographed posters of MTT, stickers and drawings of her fav AU's (UnderFell, UnderSwap, UnderLust, and UnderFresh) Pictures